


Caught Out

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele and Eric are finally alone together after the Spurs Christmas party.Or so they think. 👀Based on the prompt:  "I’m going to walk away and pretend I didn’t see anything“ ☺️





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hii hi hi loves! Hope you enjoy this one!! It kinda turned very lovey but I hope you like it none the less! As always any kudos and comments mean more than I can describe they keep my inspired to write! 😘 lemme know what you think! As always you can chat to me or send me prompts on tumblr at cefhclwords! Xx

The oversized Christmas sweater featuring a three dimensional ‘rudolf the rednose reindeer’ that Eric was sporting should have been more of a turn off than it actually was. But he’d been giving Dele that look all night across the room. That stupid look where he’s smiling just the smallest bit, like he might not even realise the own quirk of his lips, and his eyes are so warm they look like they are swimming with affection and fondess, shining under the lights of their home. 

Dele isn’t sure he will ever get used to that look being for him, to turning away from conversations to catch Eric watching him like that, flushing when Dele catches him and smiling sheepishly. So yeah, stupid Christmas sweater or not Dele was aching to finally be alone with Eric, to get his hands on him. 

His fingers buzzed with the need to touch him, to be wrapped up in his arms and ask him if he had a good night, hear the gorgeous rumble of his voice and see the warmth of his blue eyes as he talked to Dele, holding him like he’s precious. 

Maybe it was the few glasses (of very much spiked eggnog thanks to Danny) warm in his stomach that made him feel flushed with happiness, maybe it was the holiday season of giving and family time. Maybe it was the house full of teammates, who are more like one big miss matched family that had just left after an evening of eating and laughing and messing around. 

All he knew it that he felt filled to the brim with love, so content that it bubbled up light and beautiful in his chest like the soft white foam of crashing warm ocean waves. His veins were heavy with happiness, settled in the universe he felt so wrapped up and safe in this life he has and he just wanted to melt away in that moment for a while and wonder how he got so lucky to have something this good in his lifetime. 

The glasses Eric was washing made a dull clink as he placed them in the drying rack and Dele snapped out of his thoughts, eyes refocusing on the love of his life stood across from him in the kitchen. The neck of his sweater sits a bit loose across the skin, tugged out of shape by an enthusiastic uno win celebration hug with winksy, and it only makes the strong lines of his neck look even better. 

Dele licked his lips as he trailed his eyes up from the tanned skin of his throat to the soft fuzz of his beard, soft pink of his lips, slightly cracked and dried from winter, his cheeks flushed from the fireplace burning away in the living room, heating the whole home. 

God he was so beautiful, Dele thought as he watched Eric pick up a plate to dry off, leant back casually against the counter, eyes cast down as he sang softly under his breath. Dele couldn’t make out the song from where he stood, the barely there movement of Eric’s lips as he sung gently, but he was pretty sure with the tone of Eric’s voice, pitched lower than usual and the shapes of his mouth that it was the same Portuguese christmas song that he’d been belting out in the shower this morning. 

Eric turned around then, moving to place the plate back in the correct draw and Dele admired the strong line of his shoulders, the bulk of him, how much room he takes up in their kitchen. Dele thought he’d miss the short buzz of Eric’s hair when he decided to grow it out again but the shorter length he had now, not quite long but a nice in between somehow made him even more handsome and Dele had kind of given up on not being totally hopeless over Eric. 

It looked golden and soft, freshly washed and a bit messy from the purple paper Christmas hat that had been jammed on it for most of the night, a few licks of hair messily out of place. It made him look boyish and Dele’s chest gave an ache as he watched Eric scratch the back of his head as he walked back over to the sink, really in his own world as he cleaned up after their Christmas party. 

Due to the schedule of matches, the Spurs Christmas party was never too wild- each lad okay to have a couple of drinks, usually eggnog or beer, they couldn’t get anywhere near close to drunk. Nonetheless it was still always big night- a proper Christmas meal, each of them bringing a dish to contribute. Partners were welcomed and with good music playing, and endless conversation it was always a great night. Eric had offered to host, his house was large enough to fit and his family was going to be in Portugal for the week of Christmas so he wanted the opportunity to still host a big holiday get together.

Dele sighed softly, fiddled with the soft fabric of his own shirt and cast his eyes up to Eric, gaze soft as he looked at him, waiting for him to look over and catch his eye. He was disappointed when Eric didn’t move, but instead continued to focus on tidying the kitchen, with his back to Dele, and that just wouldn’t do. Not when Eric looked so handsome. 

Dele was quick to cross the kitchen, came up behind Eric to wrap himself around him arms around the low of his waist, face tucked into the curve of his neck. He breathed in and smiled at the scent of Eric’s cologne mixed with gingerbread and the scent of real pine coming from the Christmas tree sitting proudly in their living room. 

Growing up, Dele had always wanted a real Christmas tree but never had one through the years. Dele had mentioned that offhandedly when they first started dating and Eric had clearly tucked away that information carefully, because in their first year of living together, Eric had surprised Dele with a trip to a Christmas tree farm to cut one down for the holiday. 

Every year since they then they went and cut one down together to take home and decorate together. It was somewhat of a tradition now, and Dele hoped deep down it was one they’d carry on with a family of their own one day. 

“Well hey there baby” Eric’s voice was soft and tender and Dele wanted to kiss him till his lungs hurt, but settled instead on showering kisses all over his neck and shoulder, hands squeezing at his hips. He smelt like home and Christmas and Dele felt his heart rate pick up, it had been a night of not being by Eric’s side, both busy with their friends and as stupid as it was, he had missed him. He let out a soft sigh before he began to suck lightly at the soft skin of Eric’s neck right below his ear, working with his teeth to make a faint mark. 

Dele knew it gave Eric the shivers when he kissed him there, felt the familiar tremble and the way Eric sunk back into his frame as he snuck one hand under the front of Eric’s jumper. His fingers found warm skin to smooth over in light touches, his fingertips drifted to the soft short hair that trailed from Eric’s belly button down to his groin. The dull metallic thud of a dish hitting the bottom of the full sink made Dele smirk. 

He drew his lips to a new spot on Eric’s neck, started on a new soft pink mark, dug his nails into the soft skin he’d been tracing, dug in just enough to make it sting a little bit. 

“Del” Eric’s voice was half breathless, on the edge of husky and thick as one of his hands reached for Dele’s. It seemed as though Eric had forgotten himself then, his hand still wet and sudsy as it joined Dele’s under the jumper, gripping loosely like he didn’t know if he wanted to try to stop him or encourage him. 

Dele pulled back with a soft wet sound and smiled into Eric’s shoulder, blinked his eyes twice so that his lashes kissed the warm skin in tiny flutters.

“Come on, let’s clean up tomorrow Amor, let's go to bed yeah?” Dele suggested, his hand slid lower, loosely tangled with Eric’s still, until he could tuck their fingers into the waistband of Eric’s jeans, just sitting against the warm skin. 

“Or the couch” Dele added in a mumble, dragged his lips up until the corner of his mouth bumped Eric’s earlobe, and he took it between his teeth, wet it with his tongue before he pulled back. “Please?” He asked softly, letting his voice go rough in the way he knew got to Eric. 

Dele was pulling out all his tricks, scratched his fingers under Eric’s waistband, felt the jump of skin as Eric’s muscles contracted at the sensation, and Dele counted down from three in his head, Eric twisting in his arms as ‘one’ echoed in his mind. 

“Del” Eric’s voice aimed for firm, but the tone was soft, fond even, and Dele smirked a bit and rocked up onto his toes, slipped his hands from the front of Eric’s jeans to instead wrap his arms around his neck. He pressed close, licked over his bottom lip and felt his face go hot when Eric’s eyes followed the motion of his tongue. Dele loved when Eric’s attention was on him, it was addictive, he couldn’t help but crave it, the way that he looked at Dele like no one else existed, listened to him, watched him, cared for him. Dele had never been taken care of like he had with Eric’s love. 

With a little smile, Dele unfurled one of his fists and pinched the small item he had stored there between his fingertips. Dele moved one arm from behind Eric’s neck, dangled his hand above their heads with his arm extended out, Letting the small sprig hang there. Eric seemed not to notice, his eyes still pitched low on Dele’s lips, lids hooded as he crowded in closer. “Look up” Dele muttered quickly, having to resist the temptation to just pull Eric in and lick into his mouth, see if he’d still taste like the hot chocolate he drank earlier. 

Eric seemed to stall for a moment, looked at Dele for a few more slow seconds before he tilted his head back and cast his eyes up, looked up at the mistletoe Dele was holding. It was a little worse for wear, a few of the green leaves crinkled at the corners from where Dele had stored it in his pocket. He’d stolen it from the table centerpiece about an hour ago, unsure how exactly he wanted to use it, but having a reason for Eric to kiss him tucked away in his pocket could never be a bad thing. 

After a small beat, Eric’s face bloomed into a gorgeous smile, his eyes shining as he tilted his gaze back to Dele and let out a soft, happy laugh. His hands that were holding low on Dele’s hips squeezed tight and Dele’s stomach jumped when Eric pulled him in so that they were pressed close together. “What’s this then?” He asked with a smirk and Dele huffed quietly, of course he wasn’t able to just be nice and give Dele a kiss when he did something so cute for him. 

Dele pouted his bottom lip and tilted his chin up to knock his nose against Eric’s. “They didn’t teach you this in Portugal then?” He asked, voice low and teasing. Eric just have a shrug, and of course Eric was going to make him work for it. 

“Well, you see, when you are under a mistletoe Dier, with someone else, like me, it’s tradition to kiss” Dele said, wiggling the mistletoe between his fingertips for emphasis. 

Eric raised an eyebrow then, a few fingers slipped under Dele’s sweater and settled on the skin of his hip. 

“Oh” he smiled

“So you’re asking me to kiss you then?”

Dele’s body went warm at Eric’s words, a flush sparking in his cheeks that traveled down his chest. It was stupid, really, that such simple words sent him a bit stupid, but he blamed the husk of Eric’s voice, how he was holding him, how he whispered ‘kiss’ like it was a secret just for them. 

Scared of how trembly his voice would sound, Dele just nodded, licked over his bottom lip and let his eyes fall to Eric’s mouth. He watched Eric’s smirk, the slight flash of white teeth and leant in that bit closer, hoped Eric had made him endure enough teasing and would give him what he wanted.

“I shouldn’t break tradition” Eric’s voice was a light whisper, his lips almost brushed Dele’s as he spoke, just a breath away. Dele nodded, felt his body sway forward with the pull to kiss Eric, unconsciously letting his lips part, eyelids fluttering low. 

Eric hummed and one hand came up to gently cradle Dele’s face in his palm, thumb brushing the skin under his eye. Finally then, when Dele was just going to tug Eric into him, down with waiting, Eric leant in to meet their lips in a warm press. 

Dele melted into it immediately, his hand moving from where it was holding up the mistletoe to instead grip to Eric’s wrist of the hand that he hand on Dele’s cheek. The small plant crumpled in his grip as Eric gently coaxed Dele’s lips open and licked into his mouth, Dele complying easily. He hummed when he caught the faint taste of chocolate as their tongues met hotly. 

The sprig of mistletoe fell from Dele’s fingers as Eric gathered Dele’s face on both hands and Dele’s palms slipped to rest on Eric’s chest. His fingers fluttered and pulled at the material of the man’s sweater, breathless as Eric held him steady to kiss him deeper. Dele kissed him back till he was dizzy with it, lungs aching for air as his brain got lost in the pleasure of it. His fingers tugged at Eric’s sweater in a silent plea for more, want simmering hot through his veins. 

He broke away with a soft sound, slid his hands up to the neck of Eric’s Christmas jumper and tugged, eyes soft as they met with Eric’s. “Please” He asked in a soft whisper, not entirely sure what he was asking for, but knowing he just wanted Eric. 

“Yeah” Eric mumbled the word into Dele’s neck, having dipped his head to taste the warm skin there in soft kisses, the occasional pull of teeth to make Dele shiver. 

“You’re so gorgeous Del you know that? Was hard to keep my eyes off you, love seeing you so happy, drives me kinda crazy” Eric laughed then, punctuated his words by slipping his hands up the back of Dele’s top, gently dragging his fingertips over the warm skin. “Just wanted to kiss you, get you in my lap and tell you how handsome you are, just to see you blush” Dele did just that, shivered and arched up into the heat of Eric’s body, dug his nails into Eric’s chest the best he could through the sweater. 

“Sap” Dele retorted, but the word was gasped and shaky and gave away completely just how affected he was. 

Eric didn’t hesitate, just continued his kisses up to Dele’s ear and then along the line of his jaw, whispered “mistletoe, But I’m the sap?” before he kissed Dele again hotly. Dele’s reply died on his tongue as he let Eric lick into his mouth, catch Dele’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away from the kiss, only to dive back in after a tiny breath. 

Sometimes it felt like Eric could read his mind- right from the first kiss Eric knew exactly how to kiss him; knew just what Dele liked without him ever having to utter a word. Eric somehow knew every little thing that drove Dele crazy, that left him wanting more. Kissing Eric was something Dele wasn’t sure he would ever get over. Even the simplest brush of their lips sparked something in Dele, so kissing him like this was world ending kind of good. 

He was half convinced the kitchen could be up in flames and he would be too consumed by Eric to even notice. When he was wrapped up in him like this, everything else dimmed, it was like the world washed to background noise and he only existed where Eric touched him. 

Dele pulled back with a breathless sound, pushed his hands under Eric’s jumper, pushed up and scrunched the material in his hold, breaths shaky as he looked at him. 

“Come on, can finish cleaning up tomorrow, can't we?” Dele asked, scratched light over Eric’s skin, licked his lips and pushed in close, let his half hard cock press against Eric’s hip through the fabric of their jeans.

Eric sighed roughly and Dele pouted for added effect, swayed in close and whispered a soft “please Amor, I need it” he mumbled, cheeks going pink at his own honesty. 

“want to make you feel good” he added before he pressed a feather light kiss to Eric’s lips, pulling back when the other man leant in to chase it. 

A groan tumbled in Eric’s chest and Dele let out a small shout of surprise when he felt himself swept up off the floor, Eric keeping a tight grip on his thighs to keep him up in his arms. Dele let out a dirty laugh and wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck, leant in to match their lips together in another soft kiss, quick to break the seal of Eric’s lips and push his tongue into his mouth to taste him. 

Eric’s grip was tight and sure on his thighs, kept Dele’s body firmly wrapped around his own, and the slight ache of having his hips spread like that, made Dele ache for something more. Made him feel wanting, empty, he wanted Eric to lay him out on their bed like this, keeping his thighs pushed open and legs pushed back so that it ached just a bit. Wanted Eric on top of him, all over him, pushed in as close as he could be so that he filled Dele up totally. He wanted to be full of him, Eric inside him with their hands tangled above Dele’s head. 

Dele shivered at the thought, his cock gave throb as he thickened up in his jeans, the fabric a rough drag that sent hot sparks down his spine. He rolled his hips slightly to chase the feeling and choked out a groan when Eric gripped his hips and moved him so that his groin was pressed to his, able to feel he was just as hard as Dele. Even like this, with layers of fabric between them, Dele could feel the familiar heft of Eric’s cock, thick and hot through his jeans, big enough to leave Dele aching for a couple hours after. The thought of that alone made him whimper into their kiss and he rolled his hips down in a slow filthy grind that made Eric stumble slightly, almost tumbling them into wall as he carried Dele out of the kitchen. 

With a soft exhale Dele pulled back, moved his lips to Eric’s neck, worked on kissing his way to his throat before he muttered a soft “don’t drop me”. He felt Eric’s laugh buzz against his lips and couldn’t help his own smile at the sound, god he loved his laugh. 

“Stay still then” Eric’s voice was a low rumble and Dele smirked, his lips on Eric’s collarbone as he rolled his hips down again, squirming around to make Eric grip him tighter. 

Eric groaned again and Dele felt his hands grip hard at his sides, fingers digging into the skin, the force behind it making Dele shiver. “Bloody brat you are” Eric said under his breath and used the flat of his palm to smack Dele’s ass. He let out a gasp and jolted in Eric’s arms, bit down on the skin next to his Adam’s apple in revenge, cock aching where it was fully hard in his jeans.

As Eric unsteadily walked them to the stairs, Dele reached one arm from around Eric’s neck to the front of his pants and hastily unbuckled his belt and undid the button of his jeans. He let out a sigh of relief at the pressure released and gasped when grind of Eric’s hips against his own dragged the rough denim and leather of Eric’s belt over his cock through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. The friction made him shiver and the arm he had around Eric’s neck tightened to pull his body closer, pressed together from chest to hips chasing the feeling.

Fuck” Dele whined when he rolled his hips down again, sensitive head of his cock wetting through his boxers as it dragged against Eric’s hard length, his jeans causing a delicious drag that made Dele’s toes curl. “S’good” he mumbled dizzily into Eric’s neck, closed his eyes and attempted to continue the press of their hips that had him losing his mind. 

Eric let out a low groan from deep in his throat, and when they made it to the stairs he leant to place Dele down on them, quick to lay his body over Dele’s. He had an arm resting on his elbows either side of Dele’s head, knees on one step to steady himself as he pinned Dele’s body with his own. 

“Can’t just do that, can’t just be on me like that, make me lose my focus, was gonna drop you baby” Eric breathed, words catching when Dele’s thighs wrapped around his hips and dragged him close, already starting a steady rhythm that had stars shimmering being his eyelids, body hot with want. 

Dele didn’t care about the jut of the step pressed into his lower back,he could barely feel it when he had Eric all over him like this. He reached down to work on Eric’s jeans as the man got Dele out of his shirt, quickly greeting the newly revealed skin with his lips. Eric licked a hot stripe over Dele’s nipple, making his head drop back onto the step for a moment, fingers trembling as he tried to work on the button of Eric’s jeans, already having gotten his belt undone. 

Eric’s teeth dragged hotly over his nipple once more and Dele’s fingers weakened their grip and the button of Eric’s jeans slipped from his touch. “Eric” he breathed and his eyes slipped sut as Eric kissed his way down Dele’s torso, to the v of his hip to bite the skin there. 

“Come here” Dele asked softly, forced his eyes open in a slow blink and looked down at Eric, moved a hand to cup Eric’s cheek and pulled him back up to his mouth. He saw the confusion in Eric’s face, the furrow of his brow as he leant in to pepper a few light kisses to Dele’s cheeks.

“Just want you here” Dele whispered, got his legs around Eric again properly, chased his mouth for a proper kiss, a wet brush of lips that made Dele smile, lean in for another little peck. 

“Please, just here” Dele added, cheeks pink as he asked him, arm hooked around Eric’s neck to keep them pressed close. 

He had learnt to be less embarrassed about it, how clingy he got at times, how sometimes his need for Eric overwhelmed him, that he wanted him so close that they could share their breaths. 

Dele wasn’t sure why, never really wanted to dig into the feelings that brewed underneath it all, the need that struck him at times, so heavy that all he could think of was being wrapped up in Eric’s arms, sharing kisses and touches. It was like it took him away from the world, gathered him up and made him feel secure important, special. Tangled up in him till he didn’t know where he began and Eric ended, it was something else entirely, it was a safety he didn’t have for far too long in his life. 

After his new life with the Hickfords he learnt to feel safe again, to just be a kid and enjoy himself, that he had a family to fall back on. But with Eric, it was indescribable, Eric chose him, from the start and then every day after, Eric always chose him- Eric had his back even when they fought, even when Dele fucked up. Eric loved Dele like no one else ever had, made him feel worth it, valued, every moment of every day. 

Eric nodded and peppered soft kisses over Dele’s cheeks, his hands smoothed up Dele’s chest and one hand came to wrap gently around Dele’s neck, his thumb brushing the side of his throat. 

“Got you, I’m right here” Eric smiled and Dele’s heart hammered hard in his chest anticipation thick in his veins. Dele leant up to catch Eric’s mouth, a wet slide of their mouths as he tangled a hand into the short hairs at the back of Eric’s head, scratching at his scalp as he kissed him. 

“Love you” he breathed, and picked his hips up to meet Eric’s again, let out a noise from the low of his throat, at the feeling. 

“I love you” Eric answered and pressed him harder to the stairs and Dele arched up into him, dug his heel further into the back of his thigh to keep him steady as he worked against him in messy grinds of his hips. It felt too good to pull back and properly strip Eric out of his jeans or get his own cock out of his boxers. 

He was sure he could come like this, with the feeling of Eric all around him, the weight of him pressed to his body, the slow roll of their hips rough and just on the edge of good. And with the way he was kissing him, trailing from his mouth to his neck to that spot by his ear that drove him a bit crazy- it wouldn’t take too long.

But at the same time Dele wanted more, he wanted to feel Eric fill him up, take him apart with his fingers and then his cock, make his mind fizzle apart and blank out with pleasure. He wanted to be put back together by the soft kisses Eric always gave him after they came, tiny pecks wherever he could reach. He wanted the ache of Eric first pushing into him, just on the right side of too much, to watch Eric grit his jaw and close his eyes and try not to give in too quickly to the feeling of being inside Dele. 

“Can’t fuck me here” Dele whispered then, lips brushed Eric’s as he spoke, fingers still gripped tight to him. Despite his words he didn’t give pause to the movement of his hips, eyes closed in pleasure. As much as he wanted it now, they didn’t have any lube and the wooden step lodged into his lower back was already well on its way to making a dark bruise no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. 

He felt the stutter of Eric’s hips at his request to be fucked and smirked, licked his lips before he sucked Erics bottom lip into his mouth, pulling him into another soft kiss. Eric pulled back after a moment and tucked his face into Dele’s neck, shaking his head. 

“Guess I can’t huh? Don’t wanna hurt you” He whispered into his skin, beard scratching in a way that made Dele shiver. 

“I tried to get you up to our bed but you were too desperate for me” Eric’s words buzzed against Dele’s collarbone as his hand slipped down his body once more, between their working hips to slip inside Dele’s boxers. 

“Wanted it so bad you didn’t even think about it, just needed it huh?” Eric asked as he wrapped his hand around Dele’s cock, giving it a squeeze before he slowly started to pump his hand. Dele whimpered, fingernails biting in hard to the back of Eric’s neck. 

“Please” he muttered, the word a barely there breath. 

Eric hummed and rubbed his thumb over the wet head of Dele’s cock, making the boy shudder, turning into putty in his arms. 

“Hold tight” Eric muttered, giving Dele half a second to throw both arms around Eric’s neck before he stood, carrying Dele in a one arm hold, the other still down his pants. 

Dele could barely focus on Eric taking them upstairs, eyes caught on Eric’s hand getting him off, the slow tugs at his hard cock that his nerves lighting up through his body. It looked filthy, the way Eric’s hand looked in his boxers, the material covered the shape of his fist, his wrist twisting where it emerged from the waistband. 

The made it to the top of the stairs and Dele felt a little crazy with how much he needed Eric, how much he didn’t want to wait, wanted to get Eric out of his clothing. 

He wanted to be filled by Eric, tangled up with him, wanted to be as close as possible, wanted to feel Eric’s thrusts drive him up the bed, the slam of the headboard against wall. 

Dele removed one arm from Eric’s neck and quickly reached down and undid the button of Eric’s jeans, before he stuck his hand in his boxers to pull his hard cock out. Dele’s breath caught at the familiar weight of Eric in his hand, licked his lips as he dragged his tight fist up from the base of his cock to the wet head. His stomach clenched and Dele felt the wave emptiness hit him again, a desire deep in him that ached to be filled by Eric. 

“Jesus” Eric’s inhale was sharp and Dele felt his man sway and then stumble, the pair of them slamming into the wall by the top of the stairs, Eric’s back taking most of the impact. 

“Dele” Eric whined and Dele picked up the pace, took his hand away for a moment to wet it with spit before he took Eric back in his hand. His own boxers were smeared wet, dragged over the hot skin of his cock as Eric gently squeezed at the base of his length, pumped him, slow and dirty as he tugged his cock out of his boxers. Dele gasped at the feeling of cool air on his hot skin, Eric’s hand to work him properly now it was outside the confines of the fabric of his boxers. 

Dele smirked, leant in to lick into Eric’s mouth, kiss away the soft smile on his lips, a filthy kiss that told Eric just how bad he needed it, how much he loved him. He wanted Eric to have whatever he wanted, wanted Eric to feel so good he couldn’t control himself, wanted to feel the marks Eric left on his skin, hear his whispers of his name, reverent and loving- he wanted to see Eric thinking about it the next day, unfocused at training and starting at Dele’s mouth. 

Dele pushed at his boxers, with his free hand got them further down his hips so that the waistband was under his balls, giving Eric more room to touch him. 

“Eric please just f-” 

“What was- Oh u-um” 

Dele’s head snapped to the left so quickly he was pretty sure his neck cracked with it, shock rocketed cold through his body.

“Jesus fuck” Dele yelped out in delay, his cheeks turning red as he twisted to the side, presses in closer to Eric trying to sheild their bodies. 

Sonny was stood right there in the middle of their hallway, in front of their guest bedroom door, He looked rumpled and confused, eyes wide and cheeks pink as he seemed to be trying to figure out where to look. 

“I uh- I- I um” Son’s words were stuttered and he seemed to have decided to stare at the light fixture. 

Dele’s heart was in his throat and he coughed awkwardly as he looked at Sonny, tried to fathom what was happening. Just as he went to speak, Eric and Sonny also began to both speak at the same time, a jumble of words that didn’t clear until Sonny kept rambling, Eric and Dele going silent as they let him talk. 

“And you even said if I needed a place to crash- and I so I though- you know like it would be fine right? And I just heard a crash i thought u should see But. I um. I thought you knew I was staying, it was late and had a couple drinks” Sonny was staring resolutely at the ceiling and Dele tried to follow his words and not focus on the fact he had a hand on Eric’s cock. 

Fuck why did he still have his hand on Eric’s cock and why did Eric still have his hand on his. 

Dele pulled his hand away and knocked Eric’s off him in the same movement. He then quickly tugged Eric even closer to him to try to maintain their dignity, hoping it was enough to hide their dicks. 

“Right” Eric said with a nod, let out a nervous, weird sounding laugh. “Well uh” he faltered then and looked to Dele with wide eyes, darted his gaze over to Sonny before back to Dele. 

Dele shrugged and looked over to Sonny who was now staring resolutely at the carpet. “Uh, sonny- you can like stay of course but uh…we um- just give us.. ” Dele trailed off, and Sonny understood quickly. 

“No, no I-I’m going to walk away and pretend I didn’t see anything ok? sorry yes sorry I’ll- I call Uber it’s ok” Sonny rambled and seemed unsure where to move before he took off to the landing, headed downstairs in quick steps. 

“Oh my god” Dele mumbled, eyes wide as he leant his head to Eric’s chest, heart hammering hard. “Oh my goood” he groaned, and felt Eric’s body shake with a laugh. 

“It’s not funny” Dele whined, untangled himself from Eric and tucked himself back into his boxers and Eric did the same. 

“It’s kinda funny” Eric said in return, a cheeky look on his eye. 

“How did we not realise he never left, and that someone else was in our house? Oh my god” Dele whined and Eric collected him into his arm, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s ok Del, we all see each other naked all the time, it’s not a big deal” 

“Not a big deal? It’s like your brother walking in on you fucking, your younger innocent brother! Why did it have to be Sonny, I don’t know if he will be ok” Dele groaned out and tried to bury his head into Eric’s chest, eyes tightly shut. 

“Practically ran outta the house poor guy” Dele whimpered and he felt Eric pull back, a hand cupping his cheek, “baby it’s fine, don’t worry about it- we will be laughing it off before you know it yeah? He will forget about it ok?” Eric tried to reassure him. 

“Remember when you walked in on Jessie getting blown? And it was fine, yeah? Laughed it off”

Dele huffed and shook his head, already thinking if flowers was an appropriate thing to send to say ‘sorry you saw my and my boyfriends dick’s’ He wondered if there was a greeting card for that. Probably not. 

Dele bundled himself back into Eric’s chest, shook his head as he replayed the look of shock on Sonny’s face. 

“S’different” Dele insisted, cheeks red. 

“We all know Jess would fuck in the middle of the changeroom if he could, and I didn’t really care either, but Son is really private you know? Ugh” Dele whined and felt Eric shake with laughter again. 

“Not sure Marcus would agree to that but I get your point” Eric spoke, voice gently as he ran both hands down Dele’s back in a soft touch. 

“It’ll be ok, we can have a laugh about it at training and he will forget all about it sooner than you think” Eric’s words were kind but Dele just whined and pushed his face further into Eric’s neck. 

Maybe he should look into sending Sonny an edible arrangement- those green tea chocolate things he liked so much, a nice card that said “sorry about that didn’t mean to climb Eric like a tree in front of you! You are welcome at our place anytime just make sure we know!”. 

“I feel so bad, he just left in an Uber for God’s sake- did he even have his cost with him? I have to text him, let him know I’m sorry and that he is welcome here” Dele huffed and reached for his phone, thankfully still tucked into the pocket of his jeans. 

A few minutes, and half a dozen messages later, Dele felt a bit more at ease, Sonny telling him ‘no worries’ and that he was sorry for interrupting and that he understood he was welcome anytime, provided they actually knew he was there for sure. They were in their bedroom by now, Eric sprawled out on the bed as Dele stood in the middle of the room, phone in hand. 

“See” Eric said once Dele came over to show him the texts, “it’s fine, he’s fine, we’re fine and our house is now officially empty of any guests” Eric said with a soft smile, reached for Dele’s phone and tossed it to the side. 

Dele huffed and reached to slap at Eric’s chest, only for the man to catch his hands and tug down so that Dele fell on top of him, legs over his hips, bodies pressed together.

“Let me take your mind off it?” Eric whispered, slid his hand down Dele’s back to rest on the low of it, fingertips drawing lazy patterns. 

Dele shivered, was reminded of how good things were before they interrupted, how Eric had him pinned to the wall, ready to take him apart just how he wanted it, needed it. Dele rolled his hips down just slightly without thinking, cock beginning to take interest once more as he thought of Eric’s hands and mouth on him. 

“You want to? Want to let me take care of you? Make you feel good?” Eric asked and Dele stifled a moan, turned his head to press a few kisses to Eric’s neck. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t just trying to turn him on, but also actually checking that he was okay after being walked in on, that he still wanted it. He loved Eric so much sometimes it felt like too much for his heart to hold. 

He nodded, tried to ignore the slight embarrassment in his chest and focus on the line Eric was kissing up his mouth, meeting him in a warm kiss. 

Dele almost totally forgets about it, almost. It’s a while later, they are still on the bed but now Eric had him open on three of his fingers. Dele let out a shaky cry and pressed his head back into the pillow as he arched up off the bed. The pads of Eric’s fingers were pressed firm to that spot inside him that sets him on fire, rubbing tight circles against it that made his nerves light up. Pleasure was built up so intensely, pumping through us veins, in every breath and movement, his legs shook with it.

“Eric please” Dele choked out, blinked his wet eyes and reached to Eric, tugged at his neck, hands grappling at his shoulders as he tried to urge him to fuck him. 

“I’m ready, amor please I’m ready I want to- I want you I want it” Dele babbled, a throaty whine fell from his mouth, toes curled down hard when Eric began to thrust his fingers again, going back to barely brushing his prostate. It was just enough to make him chase the sensation, pushing his hips down for more. 

“Hey Del” Eric spoke suddenly, voice conversational like he didn’t had Dele on the edge of orgasm, like he was hard himself, with Dele desperate for him. Like he had all the time in the world for a chat. 

“What?” Dele asked, the world half slurred as he shut his eyes and focused on pushing down on the fingers inside him, squeezing around them like it could convince Eric to have this conversation another time and just get on with it. 

He didn’t though and just continued the maddening slow fucks of his fingers he leant in to kiss at Dele’s neck. “At least we know now you’re not into exhibitionism, can scratch fucking in the change room off our list” Eric spoke casually, the slight smirk in his voice giving away that he was trying to wind Dele up. 

Dele groaned and his face went hot as he recalled the incident, slapped his hand down hard on Eric’s back before he rolled them over, sitting across Eric’s hips, empty and ready. “You’re an idiot” Dele mumbled, reached back for Eric’s cock, trying to position himself. 

“But if you don’t fuck me now you can scratch ever fucking me again off your list” Dele smirked before he finally sunk down onto Eric’s cock, letting out a happy sigh as the feeling of being full finally. 

“I can do that” Eric said, voice a little shaky as he adjusted under Dele, caught up in the feeling of him right and wet around him. 

He leant up for a kiss and Dele met his lips, kissing softly before Eric flipped him onto his back, beginning to start a slow roll of his hips, finally giving Dele what he needed.


End file.
